Like A Man In Love
by ella012
Summary: She had been his first, that Katie Hawkings. His first girlfriend. His first kiss. His first everything. They had been together for two and a half years and it was going great, but somewhere in between they fell out of love for each other. *Niall Horan*


_**Disclaimer:** I am **not** affiliated with the band nor have I met them in person. The lads are portrayed the way I imagined them and the events are purely fictional._

_**Note: **Hello my loves! I originally wanted to finish _Bigger Than This_ and _We Used To_ before I posted any other fic, but I really wanted to write this so here you go. I decided to write about Mr. Horan as he's such a sweetie. ;)_

_Leave me a review, okay? Let me know how you find this. :D **REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe his ears when she had said it. She had called him up from the clinic to say that in six months, a little person with both their DNAs would see the light of the Earth.<p>

'_This is the part where I'm supposed to be excited, right?'_ The question ran through his mind as he held his phone close to his ear, still hearing her breath on the other end. He was sure that that news was what caused people to be happy and excited and giddy, except he wasn't feeling any of those.

All he could feel was the numbness slowly swallowing him whole and his breakfast trying to fight its way back up to his mouth.

"We need to talk about this soon. Not right now. Not like this." He was on autopilot, saying things that his brain didn't even process anymore. Strangely, they all made perfect sense.

After hanging up, he threw his phone into his backpack, not wanting to feel it vibrate in his pocket anymore. He already had the biggest news thrown at him after all. How much more could an eighteen year old like him take?

Despite just starting the day he had planned out, he left his mate's house and headed home, taking the longest possible route back. On normal days, it would take two bus rides to get back, but that particular day, he didn't mind walking.

His name was Niall James Horan. He had just turned eighteen. Fresh out of high school then and was still deciding between going to university and following his dreams. He didn't know where he was going or where life would take him, but he was certain that the news was not something he saw coming.

She had been his first, that Katie Hawkings. His first girlfriend. His first kiss. His first everything. They had been together for two and a half years and it was going great, but somewhere in between they fell out of love for each other. Admittedly, it was him who withdrew from their relationship first, and then she started to give up on them too.

Two weeks after receiving her call, they finally had the talk. Because there was no other way around it, they decided that their parents best be involved. He was scared, and so was she, but they both understood they couldn't do it by themselves. They were right, I guess you could say. Their parents were furious for a while, but they soon heard the end of it. Their parents couldn't leave them hanging.

It wasn't the ideal situation, but they were well-off considering everything that has happened to both of them. Within a month, Katie already had a doctor and check-ups scheduled, they had routines to fulfil, and everything that was expected of Niall was explained to him in perfect detail.

One of the things he had to do was visit her at least thrice a week and help her out. Even though it was supposedly a sort of preparation for when the baby came, Niall felt like it was more for both of them. They hadn't ended things in bad terms, but they weren't the best of friends either. Spending time with Katie again, it was weird for Niall, but he did it anyway.

In one of his visits, he walked in on her running a bath for herself. She was standing on the toilet reaching for one of her bath salts on the top shelf.

"What are you doing?" He hurried to her side and held her arm.

"I'm trying to get the lavender soap because I feel like using that." She rose to her toes trying to reach it.

"Get down from there! Your parents would kill me if they see you. I'll get it." He helped her get back down. She was about six months along then, the tiny bump finally making its grand appearance when she tried to wear fitting clothes.

After Niall grabbed the bottle from the shelf, he finished running her bath for her as she sat on the floor watching him. When he was done, he waited for her to get into the tub before turning to leave.

"Would you stay?" She had whispered quietly.

He closed the door and sat on the floor next to the tub. Never in the two years they had been together had he ever seen her take a bath or a shower. It was something he considered intimate, and he was uncomfortable about it. His eyes darted to every corner, to every object in the bathroom, but he made sure it never strayed to her.

"Are you scared?" She whispered again. His eyes automatically sought hers. Her green eyes were soft, tired even, but they exuded calm that enveloped him immediately. Katie had eyes that gave away her emotion. When she was happy, they seemed to smile with her, and when she was sad, her eyes tell you so. Those eyes used to send shivers up and down his spine. Niall used to love that.

He felt his head bobbing up and down before he even realized he did so. "A little bit." He admitted out loud.

All she said was, "Me too."

That was the highlight of their conversation that day, but they both knew something happened to them right then. By admitting their fear, they were putting themselves on the same team. Just that thought that they were both sharing the same emotion was comforting, even if it was just mildly so.

Somewhere in between her seventh and eighth month, Katie was advised to stay in bed until the baby came. At seven months, she was already too big to move around that it posed a danger to her and the baby's health.

Even though Niall was only required to come thrice a week, he came by as often as he could, sometimes even staying the night. Katie totally withdrew from the world since her bump got harder and harder to hide. Niall knew that she was insecure even when she didn't say it out loud and he was kind of sad that he was partly responsible for everything she was going through.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" He sat at the foot of her bed with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be in bed, remember?" She pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Come on, Kate. It's not like you never bend the rules." He tugged at her blanket. Niall had seen her make sad faces all afternoon and he wanted to wipe it off of her face. "We'll step out just for a bit. I'll get you back before anybody notices." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

When they were together, they always got each other in trouble. If Niall didn't have a mischievous plan, Katie usually did and vice versa. It was one of their favourite pastimes as a couple. Niall knew Katie used to love it as much as he did, so he thought maybe he could get her out of bed if he could come up with something.

"Why don't you just buy some for me and come back with it?" She pouted, not budging.

"What's the fun in that?" He pulled the cover off of her. "Come on, Kate. Just this once. I don't feel like sitting in your room today." _Especially not when you're pouting at me like that._ He mentally added as he bounced on her bed.

Even though they had spent three months apart before the whole fiasco started, she was still the Kate he had been with for the last two years. She was still predictable, still having the constant itch to bend some rules.

She was shaking her head, but she motioned for him to help her out of bed. He did so with a genuine smile, thankful that he had an opportunity to at least let her step out of her reality for one afternoon. She pulled on a dress and an oversized sweater before she waddled out of her room.

Ten minutes later, they sat on one of the park benches licking their ice cream cones contentedly. Katie looked pasty as she hadn't been out in a while and Niall could tell that she had missed being in the outdoors.

"I think I might get another one before we head home." She confided as she bit into her cone. Niall just shrugged and continued licking his.

They stayed longer than they had planned, but Niall didn't mind. He knew Katie wouldn't be out of the house again in a while so he might as well let her enjoy it. She watched the people with intent eyes and whispered her comments to him. She loved observing people in public, especially those who were unaware she was doing so. She said something about people being their true selves when they thought nobody was watching.

Niall never understood why she loved people-watching, but he always listened to her comments anyway. He was constantly amazed by how much she noticed just by looking at them.

"Oh my God, you are so huge, Katie!" Niall's head snapped to the source of the voice, a girl from Katie's year. She had genuine awe written all over her face, but you would never mistake the mockery that always clouded her features for anything else. Katie sat frozen next to Niall, her face suddenly colouring as the girl continued on.

Niall stood up and positioned himself between the two girls. "Mind your own business." He said coldly as he reached for Katie and helped her up. The girl let loose a few more jeers directed to both of them, but Niall ignored them and tuned in to Katie.

"Are you okay?" He peered at her face as they started back to her house. She had her head bowed down, but he didn't miss the tear that rolled down her cheek. He stopped her from wiping it away and wiped it with his own thumb.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't even know how strong you are being." He whispered, stopping her in her tracks.

"Can you just get me home? We shouldn't have left to begin with." She mumbled, turning to leave. Niall stopped her again and enclosed her in a hug.

The sadness in her eyes, the pain that caused the tears, her insecurities, Niall couldn't take it. He remembered how amazing he thought Katie was when he first met her. She wasn't afraid of making mistakes, she enjoyed life, most of all, she was sure of herself. Yet, there she was, the same girl, but the exact opposite of who she was in the beginning.

Niall didn't want anything more than to take away everything that made her sad just so he would never see her so broken. He pulled back a little just so he could peer into her eyes. He could still see the sadness, but mixed with it was fear and, thankfully, the smallest glint of determination.

The last few months before they ended their relationship, he realized he had neglected everything. He fell out of love because he didn't try to be in love anymore. They had been together for a long time that he unconsciously longed to be single again.

In the last few months when they had been forced together, he had to be nice to her. At first, it was out of obligation. It later turned into pity, but at that moment, he was doing it out of love. He cared about her. He always had.

By acting like a man in love, he found himself slowly falling in love again.


End file.
